


In another time

by Arejare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, i really love waterfall, it's in a mobtale au but seriously it would fit in any, plays in waterfall, short glimpse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arejare/pseuds/Arejare
Summary: Valentine's-Special for 2017 - Good things come to those who wait.Waterfall is my favourit place in the Underground and also Sans'.Today is Valentine's Day but that's subsidiary... We have to decide...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Really inspiring and fitting in this One-Shot:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHbSqH_xf0A

In another time I couldn’t wait to explore the area underneath me. Again I was astonished how beautiful Waterfall was. Even in the condition it was now. My gaze roamed over the little piece of untouched area, filled with bright blue of echo flowers and accompanied by the melancholic melodies of falling rain. It was the rain who protected the swampy bottom of Waterfall to become wasteland like the ever frozen steppe of Snowdin or the feverish burned grounds of Hotland. The calming patter of water lifted my soul, filled my heart with peace and let me forget for a few moments, that I was in a situation I should not forget. Cold and fresh, the air was heavy of the sluggish scent of rain and the languid breath of an ocean of aquamarine-blue flowers in the darkness underneath me. It reminded me of a mixture of lavender, iris, incense and fresh linen.

  
A deep, almost desperate sigh beside me snapped me out of my contemplation. Sans laid back, propped on his forearms, eyes closed and head in his neck. He looked so relaxed in a way I never assumed to see.

Before I really thought about what I was doing I caressed my fingertips across his cheekbone. The hard, yet, painful grip of his phalanges around my wrist stopped each motion immediately. A hellish glow of cyan and yellow froze me to the core.

  
“Sorry,” I whispered meekly, surprised I could speak.

  
Slowly, endless slowly, the grip became less tight until he released my wrist and the glow in his eye dimmed down to the familiar white pinprick-fire like before. Now I could feel, that my finger still lingered on his bones. With trembling I took my hand away; not without letting my fingertips end their trace in a little curve his cheekbones along. Still breathless I murmured another “Sorry”. The familiar feeling of a shiver of realization danced down my spin. What the hell I thought I did!?

  
“what the fuck did you think you did, kid?”

  
“Good question, next question…. I have no idea…” I laughed shakily, turned away and hid my hands by crossing my arms to prevent my all too noisy finger from doing anything more stupid than before. I could feel how my face burned and I focused myself on the cold melody of the rain and the playfully dance of raindrops and flowers in front of me to cool me down.

However I could also hear how Sans changed his position; the quiet whisper of his clothes an invisible culprit.

“i could have killed ya…” His voice barely louder than the rain. Somehow shy?

“Maybe. But I trust you. I trust you would recognize me before something happens, even if you don’t think so.”

“when did i earned ya trust? i thought ya would be suspicious until the end?”

A sad and awry smile twist my lips and almost a sigh slipped out.

“You hide your true self rather deep inside your bones, Sans. But you let see small glimpse of it if you like someone. Those precious, short moments reveal the truth about you. Well, at least, if one is willing to listen to the whispers.”

  
“sounds more like as if i should be more careful…”

  
I looked at him, almost angry, only to see direct in his eyes. I gulped. Hard. And turned my head away once more; my anger forgotten.

Time flows like the idly glowing waters of waterfall. The air cooled my burning face down and calmed my shivering breath to a normal flow. I dared to release a bit of my tension and unfolded me. It was wide enough that Sans could took the opportunity to grab my chin and turned my head to him.  
My heart skipped a beat.

“you know why this wouldn’t be a good idea.” His eyes were thoughtfully caressing my lips and his distal phalange followed the path his eyes went.

  
If I would say something – anything…  
  
A clenching feeling yawed ravenous in my chest and caused my heart to beat in a fast and hart rhythm, that would make me nauseatic if I would not sit right here... So close to Sans, so close to his face, his eye lights, which...

  
Time became tenaciously like crystalline honey and heavy like the weight of the world. Just a light nudge – and it could tilt in one or another direction with all their full and grave consequences…  
  
My breath was painfully heavy again. I didn’t even try to hide it and slowly Sans intensive look tied deep with mine.

  
I nodded.

  
It wouldn’t be visible if he hasn’t his hand still on my skin. A slight move. And with high flared surprise and in a splint of a second Sans forehead leaned against mine. His lips... teeth almost touching mine. So close, so painful close! His look overshadowed from half-lidded eyes never broke the bound with mine. He let out a small, shaky sigh and nodded himself, closing his eyes. Defeated. Relived. Regretting.   
Now I almost regret my decision myself.   
  
My hand hung halfway between us, ready but useless. The urgent desire to touch him, kiss him, lose myself in him even… Well… it was still there! And would be there for some longer…

With a deep breath we broke the spell of this sliver in time. My hand dropped. I turned my head away, accompanied by a complicated feeling that was both, relieved and belied and so much more. But as slow time was before as fast she claimed to get back what she lent us for the moment.

  
A tight ball of flighty, almost nauseatic nervousness curled in the depth of my core. Did I just really…? Yes… Yes, I did! Oh my stars…

And Sans already stood beside me to help me up. His feelings hidden behind is everlasting smile. The smile, that looked a tad more forced, a bit more tattered at the edges than usual. He offered me his hand. It was the same hand, which…

  
“shortcut?”

“Yeah… But give me a few yards to catch myself…”

**Author's Note:**

> Actually this little scene should be seen as another outcome of a scene that will happen in my bigger work "One ticket from here to hell's half acre and back, please"


End file.
